Wizards Unleashed In Hollywood!
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sequel to Sonny with the Wizards.When Alex tries to get her powers back after a mix-up,she realises that a familiar face is trying to steal her family's portal.Getting help from Sonny and Chad,she discovers a Cooper secret that Chad would never admit...
1. Life is Magic

**Super Fast Update! I know I haven't even given this time to see if people would like it, but I just felt like updating :) So, tell me what you think after this :)**

**Chapter 1-Life is Magic**

Sonny's POV

Life is sweet, some might even say it's magic…

Yes, Chad is still my boyfriend, and I love it. I love him. We're so good together. Channy. Sonny and Chad. Chad and Sonny. And it's all because of a wizard girl named Alex Russo.

I haven't seen Alex for 6 months, the last time I saw her was when she was on So Random that time. You'd think, with her being a wizard, not to mention a sneaky one, she'd have snuck over here using a transport spell. Weird…

Good thing is, I haven't told anyone about her secret, and of what I know, neither has Chad. I trust him, so I'm sure he hasn't.

Really, I just want to find Alex again and talk to her. I hope she's OK…

Alex's POV

I wish I could say life is sweet. Problem-it's not. Why? I'll explain…

See, I'm still with Mason and everything, so that part of my life is fine, all thanks to a funny girl named Sonny Munroe. I would go visit her, but I can't. Why you ask? I've lost my powers.

It all started a week after I got back from Hollywood after the best night of my life. I got Mason back, I got Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper together, and I starred on So Random, and I loved it. I didn't realise that I could enjoy something that much, See, I'm not the kind of person to actually have fun, but that week with the So Random cast was the best week of my life. The problem is, the week after that was the worst one.

I remember when the wizard council found out about how I told Sonny and Chad my secret. Its wizard code that you can't do that, so I was in trouble. I wasn't worried-I've been in trouble a thousand times before, if not more, so I'm kind of used to it. Then they realised that I'd told Harper my secret too. They didn't know if they could trust me. I tried to fight for my powers (that how much I cared; I never fight for anything) but they wouldn't let me keep them. They took away my magic and left me in my room, alone and powerless. They told my Dad to keep me from anything fun, and Dad being Dad grounded me for a year. I've tried sneaking out, but with that snoopy brother of mine, Justin, around, I can't go anywhere without his stupid alarm that he made in some class going off and stopping me from leaving. I barely get to do anything anymore. And that is how my life got wrecked. I hate to admit this, but I need help. Fast.

I try to find sneak out of my room for the fifth time today-luckily, Justin's now at that stupid alien language thing and Dad's taken Mom to a restaurant after a fight, and yes, that fight was started by me-yes, all for a distraction.

I sneak down to the lair, find the key hanging there, and grin. I unlock the door to our lair, before closing it softly, hoping no-one had seen it. And if they had, hey, I was already in as much trouble as I was ever gonna be, so who cares, really?

I know where the power source is, I've used it enough times to take away Justin's powers for a prank and then get mine back after that exact prank. Y'know, the same pranks don't exactly get old quickly…

Anyway, this is when I suddenly hear a door open, and decide to hide. I hear a familiar voice, but it's not Mom or Dad. Not Justin, not even Max or Harper. Or Mason.

"This one will do perfectly," I hear the male voice say, and decide to stick around and hear what he means.

Another voice replies, "I told you Alex's portal would be easily accessible, there? Happy now?"

"Yes, I am, thank you." The first voice says.

"So, what will you do now?" The second asks. "You're not gonna hurt Alex or her family in any way, right?"

"Of course," The first voice says, "OK, you can go now, back to your stupid girlfriend."

I hear the second storm off, angry, and I watch the first fiddle with our portal. What's he doing? He opens it and steps inside, and I start to wonder why he needs our portal. I get up and head to where he's just left, when I hear the front door open, and I hear Dad's voice. Uh-oh.

I run out to see Mom and Dad.

"Alex?" Dad asks, "What were you doing in there?"

"Um, I got bored," I say, more like a question then an answer. Dad raises an eyebrow, and I carry on, "Um, yeah, I got bored."

"So, you just leisurely decided to get into the vegetable cooler?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say, "It's so entertaining in there."

Dad nods, "I would ask what this is about, but then you'd tell me some confusing story and I'd get a headache."

I laugh, "That does happen a lot."

He walks upstairs, Mom and I following, and I head straight to my room. Luckily, I have my powers back. I find my wand under my bed and smile.

Next stop-Hollywood.

**So, any ideas on who the guys were? Any comments? Please review and tell me! This is a total 5 minute idea, so tell me if it sucks ;)**


	2. Back Together

**:) Good reception so far :) So, I shall continue...**

**Chapter 2-Back Together**

Alex's POV

I stand outside Condor Studios, the California sun shining bright. I hear the waves nearby, and the voices of a few people inside the set. I use my powers to zap a fake visitors pass around my neck, smiling, and walk in, completely ignored.

I arrive at the prop house to see an empty room, and I sigh, sitting on the couch. That is, of course, until I hear two voices, and I smile.

"You seriously thought you could beat me at that game?" Sonny laughs, and I turn to see Chad and Sonny stood there laughing.

"Well, dancing isn't really my thing…" Chad says, a little fazed, and I smile. "Acting's my thing. After all, I am…"

"…the greatest actor of your generation?" I say, and they turn to see me and smile, "Yeah, I guessed as much, Chad."

"Alex!" Sonny runs up and hugs me, and instead of throwing her of like I usually do with anyone, I accept the hug. After all, I don't need anymore problems, after what's happened.

"Hey, Sonny." I smile, "Chad."

"Wizard." He says, and I nod.

"Good of you to remember."

Sonny's POV

I sit on the couch next to Alex, Chad sat on the other seat at the side. I know Alex doesn't do heart-to-hearts, neither does Chad, really, but they're doing well.

"So, what took you so long to come back?" I ask, and Alex sighs.

"I got my powers taken from me for revealing my secret to you guys."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry!" I say, feeling guilty, and Chad sighs.

"Don't worry Sonny, it's not our fault."

I give him a long glare and he sighs.

"Well, it's no-ones." He says, and I nod, satisfied. I don't want Alex feeling bad-then again, she's Alex Russo; with all the stuff she does, she must never feel bad.

"Anyway, I was hoping you guys could help me with something." She says, and I nod.

"Anything, Alex."

"Someone broke into our lair the other day while I was trying to get my powers back, I have no idea what they want, or why they were there."

"So, you want us to help you find the culprit?" I ask, and she nods.

"Think of it as detective work."

Chad smiles, "And what's in it for us?"

"Chad!" I yell, "We're all friends, we shouldn't have to ask for anything from each other!"

Alex smiles though, nodding slowly, "I like the way you negotiate, Cooper." She flashes a load of money into her hand, and Chad takes it, satisfied. Sigh, same old Chad.

"Where'd that money come from?" I ask, and Alex shrugs.

"Dunno-my Dad's wallet maybe?"

I laugh-Alex sure is sneaky. "Don't worry-I'll pay your Dad back."

"Oh, don't bother," Alex smiles, "It'll get him back for the last 6 months of hell he's put me through."

I laugh, and don't understand why I'm laughing. Chad laughs too, before Alex gets up.

"OK, we need to start." She says, pulling out her wand.

"But, we're in Hollywood." I say, following her, and she smiles.

"Noted."

I see her wave her wand a little and I realise what's going on. Two seconds later, I'm in Waverly Place, New York.

Alex smiles at me, and I feel a little light-headed.

"You'll get used to it," She smiles, grabbing me by the hand, Chad following, and we enter the Sub Station Alex always told me about. Wow, this place is empty-seriously.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, and Alex shrugs.

"Dunno."

I see the clock in the corner, 9pm; of course, New York is further ahead time-wise than California. She shows us where the lair is and I see Chad get a little awkward.

"You OK, here Chad?" I ask, and he nods.

"I'm fine," He says, "But magic is a little new to me."

"Same here," I say, "Don't worry about it, OK?"

He smiles as I hold him by the hand, and we enter together.

**:) I bet u guys r getting suspisious right now, right? lol**

**review :) plz :)**


	3. The Lair

**I don't want to say this, but I have to. (deep breath) this one isn't very long! I'm so sorry! :( I promise next episode will be over 1000 words, this one only has about 600 :( Anyway, enjoy this horribly short episode...**

**Chapter 3-The Lair**

Sonny's POV

I walk into the lair, Chad's hand in mine, and gasp. It's amazing in here! I see a crystal ball in the corner, a staff with a dragon's head on it, a large door on the wall that Alex runs to.

"Cool, right?" She smiles, and I nod, amazed.

"You could say that," I say, "_Very _cool."

"OK, so this is our portal." She says, pointing to the door. "We need to find out who it was that went through it."

"And, how do we do that?" Chad asks, also in awe. Alex grabs her wand from her boot and Chad steps back. "No more spells, I'm still a little wand-sick."

"Fine," Alex says, putting it away, "We'll try it your way. Into the portal."

"What?" Chad says.

"We've gotta go through it."

"No way! Chad says, "I don't trust big creepy magic doors."

"Chad, don't worry," I laugh, "It'll be fine." He resists, and I laugh, "Is little Chaddy scared?"

Chad gasps, "Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." I say as he heads to the portal and Alex opens it.

"Don't worry," She says, "It's like a normal door, only it takes you to a different world that includes flying horseshoes and dragons."

She ushers us through before Chad can complain or protest anymore, and there we are. Alex smiles, stepping forward and opening her arms out wide, "Welcome to the Wizard World!"

Alex's POV

"So, what now?" Chad asks as I breathe in the Wizard air. Ah, Wizard air.

"Well, if Justin's stupid comics have taught me anything, it's to search for clues." I say, before looking around a little.

"And…where are we supposed to look?" Sonny asks, "Look at this place-it's huge! How are we meant to search for clues here?"

I sigh when I can't find the answer. "No clue." I say, "But it never hurts to try!"

Sonny sighs, "So, what are we exactly doing again?"

"We need to find out who went through our portal and why." I tell her, before getting an idea. "We need another person."

"Why?" Sonny asks, and I shrug.

"I dunno." I say, "I just want an excuse to see Mason."

"Aw!" Sonny beams, "So you guys are still together?"

"Yep," I smile.

"So, we have to go get him, right?" Sonny asks, and I shake my head.

"We don't need to." I say, waving my wand. Chad jumps back a little when Mason shows up, completely confused. I hug Mason tight and he sighs.

"You need to stop doing that." He says, before laughing and hugging me back. "So, what is it this time?"

"We need your help," I say, "Someone snuck through our portal this morning, we need to find out who and why."

Mason smiles, "Why don't we check the Wizard security system?" He asks, and I nod.

"Nice one, Mason." I say, hugging him again, "At least someone here has good ideas."

"Hey!" Sonny says, and I laugh.

"Let's go."

**Like I said: Short. Oh well, the main thing is that we enjoyed this time together, right? Right. So, yeah, review please!**

**Disclaimer: You know the score-I don't own SWAC, I never will, and I'm happy for that... :'( NO I'M NOT! If I owned it, episode one of season 3 would go a little like this: (Haha, trying to make u guys feel better about the whole "short episode" thing...  
****(Chad stood outside Sonny's playing How We Do This, she opens the door)  
Chad: Hey, Sonny, what are you doing here?  
Sonny: Uh, I live here, Chad. The question is, what are you doing outside my appartment playing a romantic song?  
AND YOU GET THE JIST OF IT...  
They get together again, yadayadayada... :) Wow, long disclaimer... :P**


	4. Closer to the Truth

**OK, I'm sorry guys. I promised that this chapter would be over 100 words but it kinda isn't :( i just wanted to get it out though...it's close enough anyway...so, hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 4-Closer To The Truth**

Chad's POV

We enter into the wizard security room, and mine and Sonny's mouths drop open in awe. Wow, I wish I was a wizard right now. Alex heads over to a computer screen. The computer screen looks so complicated, too hard for even Sonny or I to understand.

Mason types in something, and a video shows up of a familiar scene. I blush, hoping none of them realise who it is on the screen, even though it's in black and white.

"That guy looks familiar." Sonny says. Busted. I have to stop them from figuring out more. What? No, I didn't sneak through the portal, but still, I can't let them know. I look around for something to stop this, wishing Wizard machinery was like normal machinery. Wait…that might work…

Sonny's POV

I stare closer at the screen, trying to realise who it is on it. I know that guy, I'm sure. But…who is it?

"Wait a sec…" I say, realising that the hair of the guy looks light…somewhat blonde.

The screen suddenly goes black along with the whole room and Alex groans.

"Great!" She says, "How'd that happen?"

"Beats me." Chad shrugs, "Maybe a power cut?"

"I didn't know Wizards _had _power cuts." I say, and Alex sighs.

"Unfortunately, we do." She says, "Well, no more power, we can't do anything else."

She lounges on the nearest chair, and I sigh.

"Alex?" Mason says, "I know you're new to this, like you are with helping people, but we don't need to just give up."

"She's right." I say, "We can keep trying, you know."

Alex sighs, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" I sigh. "This could be serious. They could be doing something to ruin the Wizard World or something."

She sighs, "Good point." She gets up, before looking around, "Hey…where's Chad?"

I look around and realise she's right-Chad is nowhere to be seen.

"Chad!" I call, hoping he's OK. I don't think magic is Chad's favourite thing, so if he's lost in a hall of magic, this could be tough.

"Yeah?" A voice replies, and I smile with relief.

"You OK?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, but the lights kinda went off back there, then I thought I saw the plug to turn the lights on again…"

"Then what happened?" I ask, getting worried, and he sighs.

"I...I saw this guy. He looked pretty suspicious-was wandering around sneaky-like. He had blonde hair…"

"Maybe that's our portal invader!" Alex says. "Where did he go?"

Chad points out of the door, and Alex runs that way, and we all follow.

Alex's POV

We get out of the security room and follow this mystery blonde boy, hoping he's our portal invader. This 'save the day' thing is too tiring.

I finally catch sight of this person, and run over to him, trying to catch up, but giving up when he gets too fast. Sonny slows up and stays with me, while Mason runs off to catch this mystery guy. Chad stays behind us, walking closer.

"Is everything OK, Alex?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yeah," I say, a little out of breath, "I just don't run much."

"Wow, that's unexpected." He laughs, and I look in the distance to see Mason turn into a wolf to chase this guy.

"C'mon!" I say, getting up and following him. I see Mason turn a corner, and we follow his direction, to see him and this guy, face to face. He's wearing a mask, so we can't tell who it really is.

"Give it up." Mason says, like a true hero, and I hug him. I don't care what anyone thinks of Mason, not anymore. He's the best boyfriend I've ever had…even though I said that about Riley…and Dean…this time, I mean it.

The mystery guy laughs, "Get outta my way."

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here." Sonny says, and I feel kinda left out of the hero act.

"Yeah." I say, pushing in the front, but then feeling awkward and heading to the back with Chad.

"Take off the mask." Sonny says, but the guy insists he won't, so Mason gets close to him and takes it off. We all gasp, including Chad, when we see the face in front of us.

"Is that…Chad?" Sonny asks, looking from her boyfriend to the masked Chad and back. We then jump when he flashes out of the room, and we start to wonder.

"What the…" Sonny looks like she might faint, Mason looks pretty shocked, but Cad just looks plain confused, angry, worried and embarrassed.

"Chad?" I ask, "What the heck was _that_?"

**OMGOMGOMG! Any guess why that was Chad? Or was it? Anyone got any ideas who that was? You'll find out next chapter, but for now, tell me what you think in a...REVIEW! :D**


	5. Problems and Lookalikes

**Guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow! YAYAYAYAY! And to celebrate, that long chapter 4 I promised before is now right here...as a chapter 5! Read on! :D**

**Chapter 5-Problems and Look-alikes**

Sonny's POV

I demanded Alex to send me home after that. I didn't get it…Chad was in two places at once…what was going on? Does Chad have a look-alike, or a twin that I've never seen…or was that Chad in the future or past? He looked the same. My problem really is…how did he use magic? Chad's not a wizard…is he? Obviously, after that, he is. I can't believe he didn't even tell me. Well, I know now, he's a really good actor to have pretended to not know about magic, or he was just a really good liar. I can't believe he didn't tell me one of his biggest secrets…

"Sonny…" I feel a hand grab my arm, and I scowl. I turn around to face him, red. "Why did get Alex to bring you home?" He asks.

"I think I have a bigger question to ask you, Chad." I say, "If you even are Chad."

He laughs, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Chad."

"I'm talking about the incident back there with your look-alike. Or was he your brother you never told me about?"

"Of what I know, I have no brother." He says, "C'mon, Sonny, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" I yell, "The big deal is that whether he's you, or your brother, that means that if he has powers, you should too."

He looks offended, upset, hurt, "Sonny, I think I'd know if I had wizard powers."

"So tell me the truth." I say, and he holds my hands.

"Sonny." He says, looking in my eyes, "I am _not _a wizard. I promise."

I smile, "So, who is this guy then?"

He shrugs, "I honestly don't know." He says, "But we'll figure it out sometime, I hope. C'mon, let's go back to Alex and help her figure it out."

He holds my hand tight, and I smile. What was I thinking? Chad wouldn't do anything like that to me. He loves me, and I love him. We have no secrets, I'm sure.

We get back to New York after Alex zaps us back, and I smile as I see Mason and Alex hugging. At least they don't have trust problems. I really regret thinking that about Chad.

"You OK, Sonny?" Mason asks me, and I nod. He smiles.

"Good. C'mon, we've gotta figure out who that guy was."

"Any ideas who it could be?" I ask, and Alex shrugs.

"Well, maybe we should ask Chad that. Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any brothers?"

He shrugs, "Not that I know of."

"That you know of?" I question.

"Nope." He says, "Sorry."

"Well, who else could it be?" Mason asks, and Chad's face goes red.

"What if it's…" He goes blank.

"Who?" Alex asks, but Chad seems like he can't talk anymore. He looks like he's frozen in time. I start to worry that he's had a spell cast on him.

"Chad?" I ask, getting worried, "Please, tell us who it might be. No-one will be mad at you!"

Chad's panicky face turns to an angry face in seconds, and he stands tall, looking like a completely different person.

"I need to get back to the studio." He says, "_Now_."

Alex zaps him back to the studio, and I start to wonder what's going on. I guess we'll find out soon…

Chad's POV

I storm into the set of Mackenzie Falls, red-faced with anger. How could he? How. Could. He? He told me he wouldn't do _anything _to harm the Wizard World, so what is he doing? I could so kill that guy right now…

"Chad?" A voice asks, and I turn to see the culprit right in front of me. "There you are!"

Chaz laughs, I scan him up and down, disgusted at how much he looks like me. If he wasn't so good-looking, I'd have smashed his face in by now.

"There you are!" He smiles, "We've been looking all over for you. They're about to shoot a scene and they need you on set."

I don't move a muscle.

"Chad?" He asks, waving a hand in front of my face, and I push it down.

"Don't act all innocent on me, Looper." I say, and he steps back.

"Whoa, Chad, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, and he nods. I laugh, a sarcastic laugh, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" I poke him in the guts, and he steps back even further.

"Seriously, Chad, are you OK?" He asks, and I scowl.

"I think you know how I feel." I tell him, before coming in close. "You were in the Wizard World, messing about."

He steps back, astounded, "What?"

"Don't act innocent, Chaz." I say, "You were in the Wizard World only a few moments ago, wearing a mask. Me, Mason, Alex and Sonny had to chase you, then you disappeared. Remember now?"

"No!" He says, and I laugh.

"Sure…"

"Chad, I gave you my word. I promised I wouldn't do anything to harm the Wizards."

"So, what were you doing?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Looking around."

"While wearing a mask?"

He shrugs, "I heard Wizards can smell mortals a mile away. I didn't want to confuse anyone, coz I knew you were there. So I just thought…"

"You'd dress up like a robber and make me look like the bad guy in front of everyone." I finish for him, "Thanks a bunch, pal. Why did you not even stay? And…use used magic?"

He blushes, "Robber mask? Used Magic?" I nod, "You sure that was me?" He asks, and I nod again.

"Certain."

"Then you don't know me, Chad." He says, "I'd never do anything like that, and

if you don't believe me, then fine. Just watch out though, coz I promise you that wasn't me, and when you see I'm telling the truth, you'll be sorry."

I scowl, "You really had nothing to do with it?"

"Nothing." He confirms, and I smile.

"Good." I say, "Do you want to help us find out who it really was, then?"

"Sure." He says, "Well…I don't have a brother, so it was either _another _look-alike, or one of us in the future."

"But…neither of us have magic." I point out, and he laughs, "You never know what happens in the future, Chad. For all we know, they could figure out wizard's secrets so everyone can have powers."

I shudder, "No thanks. I'm fine just being me."

He nods, "You're right there. Well, we've gotta get to rehearsal, so c'mon."

We head over to the set, before I realise that I was gonna go back when I was finished with Chaz. I text Sonny, telling her that Chaz wasn't responsible for what happened, and that I had rehearsal, so they'd have to continue the investigation either later on, or without me. I'm sure they'll be fine either way.

**Commo se gusta? Dunno what that means, I think it's 'do you like it?' dunno...it's in that Aggro Santos song...I'd laugh if anyone knewwhat song I was talking about...anyway, as they say in Spain, "REVIEW, POR FAVOR!" **

**...What? They don't say that? ...oh :(**


	6. The Rogue Wizards

**I'm having fun with this one, lol ;) I've created my own little fantasy prophecy thing here! lol. not my forte, but hey ;) Anyway...read on :)**

**Chapter 6-The Rogue Wizards **

**Sonny's POV**

After receiving Chad's text, we decide to carry on without him, even though Alex says it's not using the money she bribed him with to full potential. When she remembers it was her Dad's money, she seems fine again, and we carry on with the research.

OK, so Chad said that it can't have been Chaz, I didn't even know about this guy, so I don't know if he's trustworthy or not. But, if Chad says he's trustworthy, then I believe him. I trust Chad, I've learnt not to ignore him or not believe what he tells me ever again. As long as I don't catch him cheating…but apart from that…

Alex is searching for look-alikes of Chad on the world-wide-wiz-web, which has profiles of everyone on the planet, mortal or wizard, whether they like it or not. Mine was nice, it read; _a sweet girl with a fun side and a positive attitude, never untrustworthy. Pretty and kind. _Chad told me it was spot on in another text, which made me blush.

So far, we've come up with nothing. It makes no sense…Chad doesn't have wizard powers, Chaz doesn't have wizard powers, and even if it was one of them in the future, how would they have got their powers? And why would they, especially Chad, do that? I'm just hoping if it was future Chad, my Chad won't do the same thing. Whatever he did with that computer, it didn't look good. Then trespassing to a different world…I don't understand…who was he?

Alex sighs, head in hands. Wow, this is the first time I've seen her like this. Maybe we should get some help.

"Do you have any family that might be able to help?" I ask Alex, and she shrugs.

"I'm not bringing them into this."

"But we need the help, Alex." I say, and she sighs.

"We're not telling my Dad." She says, "He'll know I got my powers back then. Or my Mom, she'll just ground me. We could ask Justin, but that's not such a good idea…"

"Why?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Coz he's a know-it-all and a big-head and a tell-tale."

"That may be," I say, "But he's our last hope. We need to get back to your house, now."

She sighs, taking her wand from her cute Ugg Boots and zapping us back to her house, making me a little dizzy. I'm still not so great with travelling by wand.

Alex looks around, searching for her brother, before yelling up the stairs. Nothing.

"Do you think he's out?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Probably at his lame alien language thing," She says, "But we could look through his wizard comics. Maybe they'll have some relation to our problem."

I nod as Alex runs upstairs, and Mason and I follow. Wow, these Russos have to run way too much. I'm glad I was born a Munroe-free and happy. And magic free…until now.

After hours of reading through Justin's comics, we've found nothing. That is, until, I find a large book that looks like it's from the 12th century. Wow. Justin is a geek.

Mason takes it from me while I sort the pile of books and comics on the floor, and he flicks randomly until he finds a page that could be useful.

"Here…" He says, as the page almost crumbles in his hands. "_Legend says of a family of rogue wizards that have been around since the birth of magic…" _He begins, "_They have been known to be found in mortal form, before being awaken by a head family member. They have some way of knowing whether who they are talking to is one of them or not, but it is not yet known, although wizards are close to figuring it out."_

Alex sighs, "Why didn't Justin get a more up-to-date book?"

Mason continues, _"These rogue wizards usually are found to want to use normal wizard's portals to sneak into the wizard world, as when originally discovered, they were not allowed powers or portals. They only get their powers after their first visit to the wizard world, and when they get there, they have full powers, almost as much as family wizards get."_

We read on, before getting to a piece that worries us.

"_The only know part of this family is the Loopers." _Mason reads, and I panic. I've heard that surname before…

"_They are the only ones that know of their powers from birth, and are said to not stop until they've found a many members of their family, and will take over the entire wizard world, creating it in their own image. This is why, if spotted, these rogue wizards should never be allowed into portals. Future-seeing wizards believe that they will get full control in the 21st century, if not stopped."_

"Looper…" Alex says, "Where have I heard that before?"

I shrug, before looking at my latest text from Chad. Chad's stunt double is called Chaz…Chaz Milton…Looper.

"It's Chaz." I say, "Chaz is one of these wizards!"

We all gasp. Seems Chad was wrong. Chaz is the bad guy here, and we need to stop him.

**Didja like my little prophecy? Any ideas of what's gonna happen next? Any ideas on anything? Anyone want to give me an idea to incorporate into the next chapter? I'm all up for suggestions, this is my first fantasy idea, if you like, so go ahead. REVIEW!**


	7. Talking

**Heya! So...all Chaz Milton Looper fans (like myself) don't hurt me or hate me for any of this, but I needed a bad guy that looked like Chad, and Chaz was the easiest. LOL. Anyway, hope you like it anyways!**

**Chapter 7-Talking**

Chad's POV

I sit, waiting for my scene to come up, talking with Chaz. I now see why girls talk so much, it's kinda fun to share stuff with random people, you know, besides Sonny. Even though Sonny is the best listener in the world. Ever.

"So, what do you think you'll need my help for?" Chaz asks, and I shrug.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on myself." I say, "Sonny sad she'd text me when they get an idea of what's going on…"

Just like that, I get a text. From Sonny. I smile, checking it out, and I grin when I read that everything's working out…kinda.

_We've found out a little something about a group of rogue wizards, and something about Chaz that you might find interesting. Please meet me in my dressing room at 3._

I smile, before texting her back, saying I will, before telling Chaz that I need to go.

"Where?" He asks, and I tell him I'm going to see Sonny.

"She wants to tell me something about you." I say, and he looks a little panic-struck.

"Did it sounds good…or bad?"

I shrug, "Uh…kinda bad."

"Really?" He leans back in his chair, and I shrug.

"Girls have weird ways of showing stuff, though. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

He nods a little, "Yeah…sure. But, uh, first? I gotta talk to you about something."

"Sure," I say, "And that is…?"

"Well, we can't talk about it here…can we get in your dressing room?"

"Uh…sure." I say, following him to my dressing room, wondering what's up. It's a little weird for Chaz to be like this, so secretive…oh well, he's gonna tell me. I mean, it can't be too bad…can it?

Sonny's POV

I'm sat in my dressing room, bored. I look at the clock, 3:12. I told Chad to meet me here at three, so why is he so late?

Tawni walks in, looks at me in a funny way, before heading to her vanity.

"Uh…whatcha doing?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Waiting for Chad." I say, "He's late!"

Tawni looks at her watch, then the clock on the wall, and says, "Or your clock's really early." She shows me her watch, and I sigh. "Sonny, speeding up a clock never makes time go quicker."

"I know." I sigh, "I just need to talk to Chad. It's really important."

"What's it about?" She asks.

Magic, would be my simple reply, if I'd not promised Alex and Mason that I wouldn't tell. I will never tell their secret, not to anyone, or who knows what could happen?

"A lot." I say instead, and she smiles.

"I knew this day would come."

"What day?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," She says, "It's OK if you wanna break up with him, he'll be fine."

"What?" I ask, "I don't wanna break up with him!"

"Well, then, what is it?" She asks, and I decide to improvise.

"Just…stuff." I babble out, "I might tell you, someday…"

Her face goes blank, "You're not…you know?"

"Ew, no!" I yell, "It's just a little bit of a problem we have at the moment, to do with a couple of our friends. We're gonna try and sort it out, so don't worry about it."

"Fine," She says, "But I intent to find out what this is."

_And you're never going to, _I think, watching her leave and smiling at her the whole time, before checking my phone which had the real time…2:59:59, 3:00:00. Dead on. So where is he?

Chad's POV

Chaz and I get to my dressing room, where he locks the door, making sure no-one can get in.

"Uh, is everything OK, Chaz?" I ask as he jumpily **(A/N: Surprisingly, that's a word)** walks around.

"What? Yeah, sure, just…a little tired I guess."

"Oh," I say, "Well, have a seat, relax a little."

He sits in the seat opposite me, still looking a little jumpy.

"You OK now?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"A little hungry." He says.

"OK, I'll get you something from the fridge."

I head over to the mini-fridge in the corner of my room, but turn back to see him eating a BLT, and I'm confused.

"Did you have that thing when you came in?" I ask, and he nods a little.

"I…guess…"

"…Right…" I say, feeling a bit of tension in the room. "So…what did you want to talk to me about? Girls, Jobs…Guys?"

"No, nothing like that." He says, "In fact, it's kind of about what happened the other day, in New York."

"You told me you had nothing to do with what happened in the Wizard World the other day!" I say, angry.

"And I still stand by that." He says, "But it's…something else."

I get even more confused. "And…this _something else_ is…?"

He sighs, chuckling a little, "It's a long, weird story…"

"Can you spit it out then?" I ask, looking at my watch, "Seriously, I've gotta get to Sonny's."

"You can't go to Sonny's." He says though, and I start to feel a little creeped.

"Just try and stop me." I say, heading for the door. I go to unlock it, open the door, but it slams shut on its own, and I jump back.

"What the heck was that?" I ask, as I see the wand in Chaz's hand and step back, a little scared. "You're a wizard?"

"Exactly." He says, "And now you see why it was hard for me to tell you."

"Yes…" I say, still stepping back the closer he comes, "Yes I do…coz you're a wizard…"

"I'm not the only one." He laughs, and I feel like I'm gonna faint.

"What the _heck _do you mean?" I ask. "Get away from me" You're creeping me out!"

"I mean, there's someone else here that has powers too."

I start to feel weak. My head starts to spin as my eyes move from Chaz to his wand back to Chaz back to the wand and so on, before I fall backwards, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

…

…

I wait for the slam on the floor, before realising there's a pillow behind my head, and I feel comfy before realising that it was on the sofa not 20 seconds ago. I get up, freaked out even more.

"What did you do?" I ask Chaz, and he shrugs.

"Nothing." He says, "It was you."

"But…I don't have wizard powers." I say, laughing until I notice that Chaz doesn't laugh back. "…I don't…do I?"

"Sorry you had to find out this way, bro, but…yes."

My head starts to spin again. I'm…a wizard? Suddenly, a whole bunch of thought flood into my head, of powers and rogue wizardry and powers and a book and more powers, spell after spell after spell, and I feel sick.

"Oh, no, please don't…" Are the last words I hear as I fall back onto the floor, away from the pillow.

"…Faint."

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what would be my reaction...**

**back on serious note...AGH! Chad's a wizard too! LOL, too many magical people, so glad Sonny's not a wizard...or IS she? lol ;)**

**Please review ;)**

**OK, so funny story...I thought I updated this last night and i was like...where are the reviews? Then I realised I hadn't updated...LOL! Anyway, yeah, true story :P**


	8. The Powers Hat

**Dunno why but I just wanna lol...anyways, let's read! or write in my case...whatevs :P**

**Chapter 8-The Powers Hat**

Chad's POV

I wake up, blinking a little, adjusting my eyes to the light. I see Chaz looking down at me, shaking me, asking if I'm OK.

"Chaz?" I ask, and he nods. I chuckle, "I had the weirdest dream…"

"What about?" He asks.

"I dreamt that you were a wizard, and then you said I was a wizard and I fainted." I start to get up, before my head starts to hurt. "Ow!" I complain as my head throbs, "Why am I on the floor?"

He winces a little, "You fainted when I told you that you were a wizard."

"What?" I say, sitting forward quickly causing my head to throb even more, and I cry out in pain. I touch the back of my head, rubbing it softly, before suddenly the pain starts to fade.

"What the heck?" I say, and Chaz smiles.

"See?" He says, "Your wizard powers just healed your head for you."

I smile a little, "Seriously?"

"Yep." He says, "Now you see why you can't go to Sonny?"

"Kinda." I say, "Well, not really."

He sighs, "When you realised everything, did you see the bit about the whole 'rogue wizard' bit?"

"Yeah…" I say, "It's a little confusing…"

He sighs, "I know. But yoi can't, OK? If she finds out…who knows what'll happen. She might turn us in to the Wizard Council, and we don't want that…"

I shudder. He has a point. Wizard…_Council._ That makes me think of Court Judges with wands for the little hammer things. Scary. I'd rather hide like Chaz is doing.

Then…I don't wanna keep secrets from Sonny, but I guess I have to. For now at least. While we have problems with rogue wizards.

I suddenly feel a sneeze come up my nose and freak out when I see shiny dust come out of my nose.

"Oh," Chaz says, "Uh, early powers. Good luck controlling those things."

"Well, how do I control them?" I ask, as Chaz grins an evil grin.

Sonny's POV

"Why are you wearing that hat?" I ask Chad, looking at the monster on his head.

I have a point. It's like some weird thing that the cat wears in Cat In The Hat, and it's so many colours I swear it's like a rainbow on his head. Maybe it is…

"Uh, I'm trying to inspire you!" He says, and I laugh.

"For…what?" I ask.

"For…your sketches?" He says, giving me an answer but sounding more like he's asking me if that's right. I shrug.

"I appreciate that, Chad," I say, not sure if I really do or not, "But we really need to talk about Chaz." I really don't want to tell him about his friend's powers, but I guess it's sooner or later, and later might not be as good for him. He'll be pretty mad to not know.

"Well, this isn't gonna be easy…" I say, "But, uh, Chaz is a part of a family of rogue wizards."

He sits back, looking a little freaked. "Really?" He asks.

"Fraid so." I say, "Sorry. I was hoping you could learn more about it for us, just to help our little investigation?"

He sighs, "I…I guess…"

"Thanks." I smile, "Oh and, Chad? Lose the hat, please. It's cute, but a little weird…"

I take the hat off of his head, before I feel a drip of something on my head. Is that…rain?

"What the heck?" I ask, as Chad runs out and the water stops. Huh, that was weird…

Chad's POV

I run out of Sonny's dressing room, chucking that hat on the floor. I don't want to see that thing again as long as I live.

So, Sonny's just asked me to betray Chaz, even though she doesn't know it. In a way, I guess, Chaz is my brother. Well…not really, but still. I don't know what to do, what to say…wow. Who knew being a wizard was so hard?

I get back to my dressing room, where Chaz has no idea that I've just gone to see Sonny.

"Where's your hat?" He asks, and I sigh.

"It blew off in the wind."

"You ditched it, didn't you?"

I sigh, "Pretty much."

"I did the same first time I wore it." He says, "A snowstorm suddenly began, half way through July."

"I had worse." I wince.

"Which was…?"

I sigh, "It rained inside."

"Ooh!" He says, "That's bad."

"Yep." I say, slumping into the couch, "How long will my powers take to settle in?"

He shrugs, "A day, at the least."

"Well, I've lost the hat." I say, "I guess I'll just have to go home, pretend to be ill."

"OK, then," He says, "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something later. Something I need you to do for me."

"OK then," I say, "Uh, call me later, after work."

"Will do." He says, "See ya, Chad."

"Bye."

I leave the room, before heading home, feeling a little faint, confused, and…powerful. This has been a weird day…

**Yes, yes it has. The greatest actor of his generation AND a wizard? He's lead a FULL life! (SLOD, LOL)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Coughs, Colds and One Big Lie

**Don't you just love school? Sorry, had a boring day and wanted to tell you :P Anyway, yeah, episode time...**

**Chapter 9-Coughs, Colds and One Big Lie**

Chad's POV

I lie in my bed, feeling sick. Every time I go to cough or sneeze or anything cold-related, some weird magical thing happens. There was a horse in my room earlier, called Frank. Let's just say, Mom didn't buy him for me…wish he came with a puppy…

My phone goes of at two in the morning, and I'm so sick I haven't slept yet, so I pick it up. Surprise, surprise, Chaz Milton Looper.

"So, what now?" I ask him, and he sighs.

"A long story," He says.

"I've got time," I say, "You may not know this, but I've been sneezing up a storm here-literally. If my Mom and Dad were in tonight, they'd be so freaked out."

"Yeah, same happened with me." He says, "You should be fine to come in to work tomorrow and see your girlfriend."

"But…you said I can't talk to her." I say. He doesn't know that I went to Sonny earlier…

"I know you went to Sonny earlier."

Wow, this guy reads minds…

"How?"

"Mind-reading."

Wow. Maybe I can read minds too…well, duh. I have powers now.

"So, what's this whole 'Looper family' thing then?" I ask, remembering when my brain got flushed with millions of magical stuff.

Chaz sighs, "Well, my family needs help to fix a few problems in the wizard world." He says, "There were problems made by one of my relatives and it could ruin the wizard world, so we need to fix it."

"So, that's why you wanted to get into Alex's portal in the first place!" I say, realising what he means.

"Exactly," He says, "And we need as many wizards as possible, so I was hoping, maybe you could help me."

I need to think about this. Get involved in something like this? Well, maybe if I told Sonny and Alex about it, they could help.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm in. I'll get help from Alex and Mason and Sonny too…"

"No, you can't!" He yells, "I mean, we can't tell them. The more wizards know, the more likely the wizard council are to find out and send us all to wizard jail. You don't want that, right?"

"Um, no thanks." I say. Normal prison is bad, but wizard prison? That could be like they torture you with dragons? No thanks. "I won't tell them."

"Good." He says. "So, we'll continue with it tomorrow, OK?"

"That's fine." I say, "See you then."

I hang up, worrying about how this could get me in trouble. But if I can help my friend, then I will.

Sonny's POV

Chad sends me a text the next day, telling me he can't come in, he's sick and needs to rest. I say it's fine; I don't want him hunting down rogue wizards like that. It's not fair-we'll be fine hunting them, mainly Chaz, down on our own, me, Alex and Mason. It'll be easy.

We sneak, detective style, into Mackenzie Falls, but it seems Chaz isn't here. He's nowhere to be seen…

"Sonny?" I hear a voice say, and I turn to see Chastity, the girl who plays Chloe. We've kinda started to get along, thanks to me and Chad dating, "Have you seen Chad, or Chaz? No-one's heard anything from them…"

"Oh, I know Chad is ill," I say, "He texted me, as for Chaz…I don't know. Maybe he has the same bug?"

"Maybe," She shrugs, "Well, give Chad my best, and if you see Chaz, tell him to get his lazy butt down here."

I laugh, "Will do, Chastity. Will do…"

"Well, now what?" Alex asks, "We need to know everything we can about Chaz, and if we don't know where he is, that's gonna be pretty hard."

"Well, maybe Chad knows?" Mason suggests, "You could text him."

"Yeah," I say, "I'll do that…"

Chad's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Chaz, looking into the Russo's portal once more, and he smiles.

"Relax," He says, "It'll be fine. We've just gotta find the generator, then I tell you what to do. I'll just make sure everyone knows the plan…"

He gets out his phone and texts each one of his wizard family to let them know when they have to cast the spell, and coincidently, I get a text. From Sonny.

_Hey, Chad, _I imagine her sweet voice say, _Have u seen Chaz? He's not at work, and we need 2 talk 2 him. Keep us posted plz. Sonny x_

"Uh-oh," I say, "What do I tell her?"

"Just tell her I have the same bug as you, I'm sure she'll believe it."

I sigh, "I don't wanna lie to her…"

"Would you rather tell her that you, a wizard, and your wizard friend are about yo do something that could altar the wizard universe?"

"Good point." I say, returning Sonny's text, telling her Chaz is ill too. One little white lie isn't too bad for a relationship…right?

**Oh yeah, Chad? Was the Chaz date lie worth it? Nope. Oh well, that's me taking the mick out of fictional characters...not that Chad IS one...lol ;)**

**REVIEW FOR MORE WEIRDNESS FROM ME! Oh, and more story of course... ;)**


	10. Discovery

**I like where this is going...DRAMA! Hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 10-Discovery**

Chad's POV

"OK, here we go…" Chaz says, opening the portal while I keep watch. We step inside and I smell this wizard air Alex told us about. Ah, she's right, wizard air smells good, like…Sonny's perfume…that's weird…

"Wizard air smells like whatever you want it to." Chaz explains to me, and I realise he's been reading my mind. It is his forte, after all…

"Let's get to this generator then," I say, "Where is it?"

"It's in the main power station, just down the hall…" Chaz says, "Let's go…"

Sonny's POV

We enter the wizard world through Alex's portal, which was open, which is weird. Maybe one of her family went into it? Dunno…

"So, what do we do now?" Alex asks Mason.

"Um, we're gonna need to go to the power station, check the generator. Keep guard just in case Chaz was lying about being ill just to trick Chad."

"Good idea," I smile, "Let's go."

We arrive at the main power station, shocked when we see the sight before us.

"Chads?"

Chaz…and Chad…it has to be…but, it can't be them…they wouldn't…would they?

The two turn to see us and immediately flee, before I can confirm it was Chad or not.

If that was them…what were they doing?

"Hey! You!" I yell, turning and running after the two. I have to know who they are…

Chad's POV

"This should just about do it…" Chaz says, adjusting some wires, as I keep watch.

"This had better work." I say, "I don't want it to mess up the wizard world…"

"It won't, trust me." Chaz says. "Can you pass me the power hydrator?"

I glare at him, confused, and he sighs. "That thing right there."

"Oh," I sigh, annoyed that I was just made to look like a fool. But not as much as Chaz believed he was when his minor laziness caused me to keep my eye off of the door, and that's when it all fell apart…

"Chads?"

We turn to see Mason, Alex, and most of all, Sonny, wide-eyed and furious. Apart from Sonny, who looks lost, confused, angry with me. I can't let her see anymore of this. If she finds out what's going on…I don't know what I'd do…

I run out of the room, Chaz following me, and we speed down the hall, as Sonny yells after us…after me.

"Hey! You!" She yells, and I cringe at how scared and sorry I feel, because I realise keeping this secret from Sonny was the worst thing I ever did.

We race through seas of wizards, and all I can hear is Sonny's voice, demanding, angry, intrigued…and disappointed.

"Stop!" She keeps yelling, "Please!"

"I'm sorry!" I yell behind me, "I can't!"

I suddenly hear a panting Chaz talk beside me, "Chad. Use your powers to get out."

"I can't…" I say, but he won't allow it.

"Just try. I know you can."

He then takes his wand and disappears, and I scowl. He has to leave me, like this? If Sonny catches me…what am I gonna do?

"Stop him!" Sonny yells behind me, and I keep on running. She can't know the truth, she just can't…

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, telling myself that I'm a coward, because no real man would do this to the one they loved. I then thought of a spell, because I was so tired I couldn't say it aloud. I then hid behind a wall, before flashing myself away…

I open my eyes…my dressing room. I'm back.

I see Chaz in the corner of my eye, and I scowl.

"How dare you do that to me?" I yell.

"It's not my fault!" He says, "I'm really sorry but I can't exactly be sorry! We just need to be careful next time we go in there, next time I'll make sure I lock the doors…"

"_No_, Chaz," I say, "I'm _not_ doing that again. I'm telling Sonny _the truth_…" I cringe at the next words, "No matter how_ angry_ she may get."

His mouth drops open. "Chad, you can't!"

"I _must_." I say, "I'm sorry, but I'm not lying to Sonny anymore."

He scowls, watching me as I leave the room, head to Sonny's, to clear out the truth. I just can't lie to her anymore, I'm ruining our relationship. I just need to come out and say it-I'm a wizard, and I'm helping Chaz. It's for our own good.

Chaz's POV

I watch him run off, furious. He wouldn't dare tell our secret…he can't. I have to stop him…

I flash myself into Sonny's dressing room, and she scowls when she sees me.

"Chad? Or Chaz?" She asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you…" I start…

**:O What will he say? Review to find out... ;)**


	11. The Traitor I Loved

**Last update of the night, bye bye xxx**

**Chapter 11-The Traitor I Loved**

Sonny's POV

I sat in my room, upset, confused, Alex and Mason trying to find some way to get to Chad, or Chaz, or either, as long as we can find them and have them explain everything.

I just can't believe it. After what I told Chad about Chaz, he was there, helping him. Or maybe he was distracting Chaz? Trying to find out more about him, like I asked. Either way, why didn't he tell us? I just want to know what he's doing, and why he's doing it.

A puff of smoke suddenly erupts in the middle of the room, and I turn to see Chad.

"Chad?" I ask, before remembering there's two, "Or Chaz?" He nods at the second, and I sigh, "What are you doing here?"

He takes a long breath, as if he's trying to tell me something important. Mason and Alex stand behind me, both looking angry. Alex has her wand out and Mason looks like he might just about howl with anger, with betrayal. I don't take my eyes off of Chaz for a second, though, as he tries to say the words that I'm wishing will be good.

But before he can, there's a knock on the door.

Alex and Mason go to hide in Tawni's changing area, before we hear Chad's nervous voice behind the door, asking timidly if he can come in. I let him in, and when I see the looks the two Chads give each other, I know something's going on.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asks, his face showing anger and confusion, as if he knows something would happen but he just can't quite believe it really has. Chaz looks like he could be happy, or sad, or angry, I can't quite make out what he's trying to say in his look. Chad seems to be able to, though, as his anger disappears and turns to worry.

"Don't." He simply says, "Please…_don't_…"

"Don't what?" Alex asks, and Chaz smiles a little.

"Allow me to tell you the truth," He says, going closer to his look-alike, not taking his eyes off him, until they are face-to-face, and I worry. Whatever this is, it can't be good…

Chad shakes his head, slowly, before Chaz's mouth opens slowly.

"I'm sorry I never told you this, Chad," He says, "But, you are my twin."

Chad's mouth drops open, he shakes his head vigorously, as if he really can't accept it. My mouth can't stay shut either, as thoughts process in my head. If Chaz is a wizard, and Chad is his brother…that has to mean Chad is a wizard! But…why didn't he tell me?

"Wait…" Mason says, "Does this mean that…Chad is one of you?" I know what he's asking. He's asking if Chad is one of the rogue wizards. "Chad is really a Looper?"

Chad stares face-to-face with Chaz, the guy he'd never known to be his twin, as he reveals the Cooper family's biggest secret.

"No." Chaz admits, slowly, "I'm a Cooper."

I almost feel relief in my whole body, that is, of course, until I see Alec flicking through her brother's old book. She blows softly, as a whole load of dust flies off the page, and she scans it until she finds the part where it mentions the Loopers being the rogue wizards.

"It's true." She says, softly, "The Coopers are the rogue wizards."

Chad almost collapses with the shock. I know this must be hard for him. Chad's just figured out he's a wizard? It must be hard.

I place a hand on his back, softly rubbing it.

"Chad?" I say, and he sighs.

"I…" He just manages to say, "I don't know what to say…"

"It's OK, Chad," I say, "You weren't to know Chaz was your brother. And I'm sure you didn't know you were a wizard."

He starts to look nervous, guilty, and I catch on.

"You knew?"

He nods, softly, slowly, and I feel sick.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I wanted to tell you…"

"But you didn't?" I ask, and he nods.

"Chaz told me it was for your own good…"

"And you believed him? Even after I told you he was no good? He was a rogue wizard? You still didn't think of telling me? You still thought he was right?"

"Of course not!" He yells, but I see he doesn't mean it. "I promise you, I didn't want you to get upset…"

"So you decided you'd never tell me?"

"No, but…"

"So, you were going to tell me?"

"Well…no, but…"

"See?" I groan, "Chad, this is the biggest secret you could've ever kept from me."

"But you don't know about what happened before that." Alex says, growling eyes on Chad.

"What happened before that?" I ask.

She never takes her eyes off of Chad as she tells me, "We found out-our portal invaders were Chad and Chaz. Chaz wanted to get into our portal to continue with his family's little plan. He asked Chad if he knew any wizards and Chad was happy to help." She scowls at him, "He told our secret."

My heart drops like a rock, and I scowl.

"You…told someone?" I say, "You told the secret? We promised we never would!"

Chad sighs, "But…Sonny…I didn't mean for all this to happen. I was just trying to help…"

Chad holds my hands tightly, and I try to believe him, I really do.

"I'm sorry Chad," I say, pushing him away, "I can't trust you anymore."

"Hey!" He says, "I didn't know I was a wizard!"

"It doesn't matter either way." I say, "You told Chaz the secret-you betrayed Alex and Mason. You betrayed the whole wizard world…you betrayed _me_."

I scowled at him, told everyone to leave the room, and they did, apart from Chad, who stared at me, upset.

"I'm sorry… He says, but I don't believe him. I don't trust him anymore, why should I? I leave him alone in my own room.

"Turn off the light when you leave." I shout behind me, never looking back. I don't want to see his guilty, evil, upset face. He's not worth any of it. No pity, no care, no love. I'm so mad at him, and ready to break up with him.

"Oh, Chad?" I call back. He pokes his head out the door, hopeful.

"Yeah?"

I sigh, "We're over."

I walk away, head high, away from the traitor I used to love.

**Review plz x**


	12. Big Mistakes

**Chad's POV of their break up here. Oh and sorry if there are mistakes, but I'm in a rush. I have to go tobed now, so no long disclaimer or A/N. I just don't own SWAC. Simple as :P**

**Chapter 12-Big Mistakes**

Chad's POV

I run as fast as I can to Sonny's. I'd zap myself there, but I don't want to use magic until I've told her.

I pause at the door, knocking softly. Wow, I'm a wimp. My next few words add to that wimpiness.

"Um…Sonny? Can I come in?"

Wimp. The door opens and I see Sonny stood there, looking slightly annoyed. It wasn't until I saw who was in the back of the room when I started fuming.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, straight away mad but also confused as how he got here so quick. Of course. Magic. Chaz smiles at me a little, but he also looks a little sad and angry, I really can't tell what he's trying to tell me in one quick look. I then realise what is going on. He's going to tell Sonny about everything. Not just about the powers-how I've been helping him even when I knew he was evil. He can't tell her, he can't. Who knows what she'd say.

"Don't." I say, shaking, "Please…_don't_…"

"Don't what?" Alex asks, and I see Chaz smile a little.

"Allow me to tell you the truth," He says, stepping towards me, not taking his eyes off me, and I panic. Must he make this hard? Must he ruin me like this?

I shake my head, trying to stop him from ruining my life as I know it, but he refuses.

"I'm sorry I never told you this, Chad," He says, and I wonder what else he can tell me that will make my life even more of a hell, "But, you are my twin."

My mouth immediately drops and I can't believe it. It can't be true…that would mean, I'm not just a wizard, I'm one of them…I'm a rogue wizard…a Looper.

"Wait…" Mason says, "Does this mean that…Chad is one of you?" I know what he's asking. He's asking if I'm a rogue wizard. I know that answer. "Chad is really a Looper?"

I stare at my new twin, as he says words I never expected. I always thought I was an only child…turns out not.

"No." Chaz admits, slowly, "I'm a Cooper."

I feel kinda happy at this. This means Chaz isn't one of the rogue wizards? He really was just fixing a family problem.

Alex flicks through an old dusty book though, and I panic as she blows dust from the page, scanning carefully.

"It's true." She says, softly, "The Coopers are the rogue wizards."

I almost faint with shock. My family are rogue wizards and I didn't even know? Wow, harsh. But then, Sonny doesn't even know I'm a wizard. She places a soft hand on my back and softly rubs it as always. If only she knew the truth…

"Chad?" She says, and I sigh, I can't do this. I've had too much going on today, but this? I can't deal with the fact I'm a rogue wizard.

"I…" I say softly, "I don't know what to say…"

"It's OK, Chad," She says, "You weren't to know Chaz was your brother. And I'm sure you didn't know you were a wizard."

I start to feel sick. She doesn't know the truth. I haven't told her and now I have to pay the price.

"You knew?"

I nod softly, and she gasps a little, looking completely shocked and upset.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to show her I still care, "I wanted to tell you…"

"But you didn't?" She asks, and I nod, worried at how mad she sounds.

"Chaz told me it was for your own good…"

"And you believed him? Even after I told you he was no good? He was a rogue wizard? You still didn't think of telling me? You still thought he was right?"

I feel hurt. I couldn't tell her. I wanted to keep her safe, or myself. Either way, I know that she thinks I did this for me, and I didn't.

"Of course not!" I yell, "I promise you, I didn't want you to get upset…"

"So you decided you'd never tell me?" She asks, and I wonder why she doesn't understand.

"No, but…"

"So, you were going to tell me?"

"Well…no, but…"

"See?" She groans, angrier than ever, "Chad, this is the biggest secret you could've ever kept from me."

"But you don't know about what happened before that." Alex says, growling eyes on me, and I wonder why everyone's attacking me. Chaz is the one with the evil plan, after all.

"What happened before that?" Sonny asks, curious and angry.

Alex doesn't take her eyes off of me as she says to Sonny; "We found out-our portal invaders were Chad and Chaz. Chaz wanted to get into our portal to continue with his family's little plan. He asked Chad if he knew any wizards and Chad was happy to help." She scowls at me, and my world crashes, because now it's been told, no-one will ever feel the same about me again, especially Sonny, "He told our secret."

I see Sonny's mouth drop, and a scowl comes onto her face.

"You…told someone?" She says, "You told the secret? We promised we never would!"

I sigh, "But…Sonny…I didn't mean for all this to happen. I was just trying to help…"

I hold her hands, wanting her to forgive me. I know I've made a mistake, I get that now. Now I just want to make everything right. It seems like Sonny doesn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry Chad," She says, pushing me away, "I can't trust you anymore."

"Hey!" I say, upset, "I didn't know I was a wizard!"

"It doesn't matter either way." She growls, "You told Chaz the secret-you betrayed Alex and Mason. You betrayed the whole wizard world…you betrayed _me_."

She carries on scowling at me, and I can see the betrayal in her eyes. She's furious at me, and now I understand why. She asks everyone to leave her alone, and they do. I watch Chaz leave, furious, not moving an inch. I just want to explain it all to Sonny.

"I'm sorry…" I say, but she won't talk to me. She ignores me, and I realise I've made the biggest mistake in my life, because now, even my girlfriend hates me. She goes to leave the room, asking me to turn of the lights like some random person in your room you don't really care about. She no longer cares about me? She doesn't pity me? She doesn't understand what I've now gone through?

"Oh, Chad?" I hear her say. I walk out into the corridor, hoping she'll tell me she forgives me, or tells me she'll help me, or even asks me to explain it all. It doesn't come.

"Yeah?"

She sighs, "We're over."

She walks away, head high. She doesn't look back as my heart falls to the floor. I should've seen it happen. I made a stupid mistake, gave away an important secret, and now I've lost the most important thing in my life.


	13. Too Many Lies

**Yay! Long Chapter! :D! Boo-whoo! Sad Chapter! :'(**

**let's read! :D**

**Chapter 13-Too Many Lies**

Chad's POV

After the break-up, I knew I had two options.

If I was a family-based rogue wizard, I knew I had a duty to my family. So that was option number one; forget Sonny and go help Chaz ruin the wizard world. I mean, it's not like it's done anything to help me, right?

But I liked option two better-forget that I'm a wizard and go get Sonny back.

The choice was simple.

And that's all why I'm here now, outside Sonny Munroe's apartment, throwing stones up at the window like you do. If she can just let me explain everything, tell her that I didn't mean to not tell her, or never wanted us to break up, maybe she'll forgive me, help me stop Chaz and fix everything will hopefully go back to normal.

I throw one pebble, completely missing the window. I sigh. Why didn't I take up sports too? I throw another, then another, but to no avail. I'm bad at this. Then I realise-I'm a wizard. I stare at a pebble like Chaz taught me, thinking, focusing on only the pebble, like the books say, before it starts to levitate. I grin, but don't lose focus, using telepathy to throw it, in a perfect arc, straight to Sonny's window. I think I'm getting the hang of this!

I see shuffling around in Sonny's room behind the curtains. They are un-drawn and Sonny steps out on to the balcony. The moment she sees me, her face goes all huffy.

"What?" She asks, and I immediately know I'm unwanted.

"Can you please just let me talk?" I ask, and she sighs, "About earlier, my powers, Chaz, everything…I just wanna talk!"

She sighs, scowls at me with a pitiful look, like I'm that stuff you find on your shoe that you scrape at and scrape at and it doesn't come off (Another reason to hate puppies…not that I do…). She then does something I never thought someone a sweet and forgiving as her could ever even think of doing…

Sonny Munroe ignores me. She shuts me out, not saying another word, but I decide not to give up. Not if I can get back my Sonshine…

Sonny's POV

I collapse onto the couch when I get home, tissue boxes ready in case I decide to cry about my break-up. I won't, though, because after what he did to me, he's not worth it. No matter how hard he, and my heart, begs for me to forgive him, I won't make that mistake again.

Luckily, I don't cry at all. I don't need to, because Mackenzie Falls isn't on tonight (which is a surprise, like everyday they show repeats on the Condor Channel, although, I do keep ignoring that one…) and I have no reason to see Chad. I look at the clock, waiting for my Mom to come home, just in case she forgot her key. Then I remember she has a spare on her car keychain, and go to bed at 1:34 in the morning.

I've never stayed up that late.

I hear a knock on my window, and know what's going on.

Chad.

Duh.

I open the balcony door, angry that he thinks I'd want to even see him now.

"What?" I ask him, and he sighs.

"Can you please just let me talk?" He asks softly, "About earlier, my powers, Chaz, everything…I just wanna talk!"

I ignore him, I don't wanna talk. I don't want to hear what he has to say-it's most likely all lies. Who cares what he wants, thinks? It will all be lies, because it seems most of our relationship was that. I wonder if he even ever really did like me, or if that was a stupid lie as well.

I head straight back into my room, slamming the glass door behind me, happy it doesn't smash.

I will _not _talk to him…I _can't_.

Chad's POV

Just as Sonny slams the window, I hear a car come driving up close, and step away to let it park. A woman with familiar dark hair and brown eyes comes out, locking the car. She looks up at me with smiling eyes.

"Hello, Chad," Sonny's mother, Connie, says, "What are you doing here?"

I shrug. My last lie ever… "I wanted to do a little romantic 'goodnight' to Sonny from down here. I think she's fast asleep…or she can't hear me…"

"Oh…" She says, "Well, silly me, I've locked myself out again. Left the house key in there…what if she's asleep? Oh dear…"

"I'll come up with you," I say, still prepared to bend the truth. When will I learn? "Sonny gave me a spare key, so I can help…"

She smiles, tired eyes shining. "Thank you, Chad. I see why Sonny likes you…"

Correction-_liked_. Not that Connie knows that.

We get up to the front door. OK, so I lied about the key, but I'm gonna try and use my powers…

"What's that?" I ask sneakily, pointing to the empty hallway, and Connie looks. Luckily, I've unlocked the door by the time she looks back, "Just a shadow, I guess." I shrug, and she invites me in for a quick drink. Works for me, so long as I can see Sonny.

Sonny's POV

After I shut Chad out, I get straight into bed, wanting to sleep.

A few minutes go by and I hear the door unlock. Mom. I then hear a bit of talking… maybe she's brought a work friend back?

A few more minutes go by, and I decide I really can't sleep. Was I right to lock Chad out? Of course I was…

"Sonny?"

"Agh!" I jump, looking to what scary ghost or ghoul has entered my room. It's really quite the opposite…

"Chad?"

He shyly shuffles his feet along the floor, looking at me with wishful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, "Teleport yourself into my room?"

"No." He says, "Your Mom let me in…you haven't told her about our break-up? I guess she's been at work all day…"

"Cut it out, Chad," I moan, "Get to the point."

"The point?" He asks, "Well…the point is I miss you and want you back."

I sigh, still in bed, "Well, you're not getting me back." I face away from him, pulling the duvet over my head. He sighs a little.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…please, just let me explain everything that happened…"

"I think I already know what happened." I assure him, "You lied to us, telling me, Alex, Mason, that you didn't have anything to do with Chaz getting into the wizard world-that was a _lie_. You told me you didn't know Chaz was a wizard-_lie. _You told me you weren't a wizard-_lie_. That's three lies in one week, Chad. I bet you have a few other lies going on right now. Did you ever hear the story of the boy who cried wolf?"

He sighs, "Sonny, don't…"

"In fact," I say, getting the feeling I want, _need_, to hurt Chad, for what he's done to me, "I bet when you told me you loved me, it was a lie…"

"Why would I lie about that?" He yells.

"You tell me, Chad." I say, "Face it-you've lied to me so much I don't know anything true about you. I can't believe you…"

Chad scoffs, offended, before staying silent for a while, thinking.

"I didn't mean it." He whispers weakly.

"You. Didn't. Mean. It?" I yell, and he nods a little, "Yeah, you don't mean a lot, Chad. You certainly don't mean much to me anymore…"

"Sonny, stop…"

"No. You stop." I yell, finally turning to face him, tears finally streaming down my face. The tears I see in his eyes are probably lies too. "I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I say, not regretting it the moment I say it. Normally I'd say that's enough, but I'm so mad, I'm not gonna stop, "I've never hated anyone more than I hate you right now, and I never want to see you again. So, just…just get out of here! Go join your stupid twin in taking over the world, but be warned-I'm not going to stop for _you_. Not anymore."

I see a single tear fall down his cheek, and start to wonder if it's real or not. Possibly. But what do I care anymore? I just confessed my hate for him, and he looks like he could hit me. He won't though. I know him too well to know he won't touch me. He just scowls a little at me.

"Fine," He says, before flashing himself out of the room, and I watch the puff of smoke he leaves behind until it's completely gone. My Mom sticks her head around the door, a confused look on her face.

"Sonny?" She asks, "Is everything OK? I heard yelling."

"Everything's fine, Mom." I say through gritted teeth.

"Where's Chad?" She asks.

"Out the window." I say simply, and I'm sure she can see right through the lie. Haven't I learnt anything from Chad?

"You sure you're OK?" She asks, and I nod, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." I say, Simply because I can't tell her the truth. Chad's exact excuse. But then, I have a reason. A legal reason. Well, in the wizard world, that is. Chad just lied.

I don't go into work for the next few days, just sat at home in bed calling Alex, asking her what I should do.

I lost Chad, and everyday I have a moment where I doubt it. Should I have forgave him? Should I have listened to him?

I think about it each time, and each time, the answer is the same.

No.

**:'(**

**Please review! :)**


	14. Last Hope

**Considering last episode was a long one, here's a short one! lol ;)**

**Chapter 14-Last Hope**

Chad's POV

I scowl at the memory of what Sonny said last night as I wake up the next morning. She told me she hated me. She took my heart and ripped it up. I mean, I expected her to be a little mad, but she was even worse than that. I've never seen Sonny so upset, disappointed…and it's all my fault. I don't know whether to say I hate her or I hate myself.

There's only one thing I can do now to get her back ~ talk to Alex about it. I know she's not the most helpful person, but she would want Sonny, her friend, to be happy…right?

I arrive at New York after taking Air Chad. Why didn't I just zap myself here? Oh well…

I walk into the sub station that Alex told me about, hiding my face with a hat. Once again, no magic spell to disguise myself? I need to get using these powers…

"Uh, hello?" I knock on the door, "Is Alex there? I need to talk to her…"

The door opens, and Mason is stood there. When he sees me he slams the door shut. Guess he doesn't like me anymore then…

I then think to give up, before remembering my powers. I 'focus my energy' as Chaz says, and next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a living room, with orange furniture and two guys sat on the sofas. One looks about my age, maybe older, and one looks in his young teens. **(A/N: Yes, I have finally brought in Justin and Max! lol…now what?) **

I sneak past, hoping they don't notice me. Too late.

"Alex is that…hey, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

The older guy notices me straight away. Great…

"Chad Dylan Who-per?" The younger one asks, and I sigh, running off. They stop me.

"Wait," The older guy says, "How'd you get in?"

He looks down and notices my wand, and within a second, I cast some weird, forget-everything-in-the-last-few-seconds spells, running up the stairs to Alex. Wow, her family are weird.

I knock on the door with the letters 'A.L.E.X.' across the door, hopeful. Please don't shut me out, please don't shut me out…

Alex opens the door, Mason at her side, and he growls like a dog…or wolf…or werewolf…

"Down boy." Alex says, before turning to me, "What do you want?"

I sigh, "I need your twisted, scheming mind to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

I sigh, "Sonny broke up with me."

"And…?"

I sigh, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, it is." She says.

"So…you'll help me?"

"Hmm…" She says sarcastically, "Let's think of all the times you've helped me…and then every time you've done something to not help me."

"I thought you didn't care when people didn't like you." I say.

"True…" She says, "But I do care when someone meddles with magic." She goes to close the door, "No-one meddles with magic but me!"

She slams the door on me, and I'm sure I saw a change in her there. But it's not that that I care about.

Without the help of Alex, there's no way I can get Sonny back. She hates me, all her friends hate me…what's the point anymore?

I zap myself to Chaz's, where he jumps up, shocked.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asks.

"I wanna…" I cringe, "…Help you. With the family…" I pause for the word, "…Business."

He smiles, "That would be great. Who needs girls, huh? When you've got a good, loyal brother."

I try to agree with him, but I've gone my whole life with girls falling at my feet, and then there's Sonny…

_Stay strong, _I tell myself, _She doesn't love you anymore. Just do what you were born to do…mess with Wizards._

I smile, "What do you need me to do?"

**:O Chad's evil now! lol**

**review pwetty please**


	15. The Unmasked Villian

**Read on :) Oh, and Chad in bold is Chad from the past**

**Chapter 15-The Unmasked Villian**

Alex's POV

Chad leaves, upset, and I scowl.

He really thought I was gonna help him get Sonny back? He hurt Sonny – I know. It's not like me to care, but after what he did, he even made me hate him. He told our secret, then sided with the enemy. He might have used to be my friend, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna use some spell on him to turn him into a frog when I find him again. He looked pretty good as one on the Christmas So Random, so maybe I will.

"What do we do now?" Mason asks, hugging me, and I shake my head.

"I don't know," I admit, "We'll have to get Sonny and…" I cringe, "…Justin…to help."

He nods. "I'll go get Justin…"

Chad's POV

"So, what now?" I ask, and Chaz hands me a black mask. "So…what's this for? A disguise?"

"I need you to go back in time." He says, and I laugh.

"Seriously?" I say, "How the heck am I meant to do _that_?"

He points to my new wand – black with the letters CDC written across it in light blue – in my pocket, and I nod.

"I get ya." I say, and he rolls his eyes. "So…to what time?"

"Only a week ago," He says, "Do you remember when you were with Sonny, Alex and Mason?"

…_Sonny…I remember her, her pretty eyes, hair…whoa! Hold it Cooper…Sonny's the enemy, remember?_

"Yeah?"

"That masked guy wasn't me – it was you."

I blink, "Seriously?"

"Yep," He says. This is getting so confusing, "I need you to go back to then and cut the power, so they don't learn anything too early, get it?"

"I…" I blink again, "…I think so."

"Good," He smiles, "Good luck."

I put on the mask and take out my wand, taking a deep breath, before waving it to reach…

…The power source. I look to my watch, which tells the date as well. It changes quickly from 5th of July to 30th June. I'm in.

I see the huge power source and switch it off. Mission accomplished. That was easy.

"What the…?"

I turn to see myself, stood there, completely unsure of what's gonna happen to him in the next week or so. Man, I'm so cute when I'm confused.

"Guys!" He yells, turning back, and I realise where i am. I remember all this, from when I was in his position. He's gonna go get the others! As he turns away, I do too, and run down the hall as fast as I can.

I turn back a few seconds later, and see them all chasing me. Alex and Sonny in front, Mason and **Chad **behind them. Alex slows up and Sonny stops with her, and I watch as Mason transforms into a wolf and chases me. I start to run faster, until I reach a dead-end. I turn back and Mason is stood there, human again, the others behind him. I try to keep myself hidden, not quite remembering what happens next.

"Give it up." Mason says, and Alex hugs him. I decide to act like a total bad guy, after all, they won't expect that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, can play bad guys too.

I laugh evilly, "Get outta my way."

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here." Sonny says, and I try to ignore how pretty she looks. I am the bad guy after all. I'm really enjoying this.

"Yeah." Alex says awkwardly, and I try not laugh at her slight embarrassment.

"Take off the mask." Sonny says, and I remember what happens next as I see **Chad** in the back. I shake my head. Mason takes a step towards me, taking the mask off, and I wink at them as they all gasp and see it's me. I realise why I did that in the first place – Sonny and **Chad's **faces are priceless.

"Is that…Chad?" Sonny says, looking from me to **Chad **and back, and I decide to leave them on that thought, flashing myself back to present.

"How'd it go?" Chaz asks me, and I put a thumb up.

"Mission accomplished." I say, "But they unmasked me."

"Is that what happened last time?" He asks, and I nod. "Then that's fine."

I smile, not daring to tell him I couldn't keep my eyes off Sonny.

**:O I don't know what to say, so I'll let you tell me in a review! :D**


	16. The Cooper Lair

**Hey guys! We have a nice long episode to cover for the last tewo which were pretty short! Here we go! :)**

**Chapter 16-The Cooper Lair**

Chad's POV

"Whoa!" I say, "This is all the others?"

Chaz is showing me the room where the 'magic' happens. Gettit? Magic? And the Randoms say I'm not funny…OK, so it wasn't that funny…

"Indeed," Chaz smiles, "This is where every Cooper that knows the secret turns up. We'll stay here for now."

I look around, impressed at some of the stuff. Wow, impressed at machines? I think I'm becoming a nerd, like Nico or Grady.

"How many of us are there?" I ask, and he looks around.

"Uh…about 200." He says, "And counting. Now you're here, 201."

I smile, "Cool."

"Yep," He says, "No way your old 'friends' are gonna beat us with all this against them."

I sigh. Of course. I keep forgetting that the enemies are Sonny, Alex, and Mason. I try to hide my sadness, but it doesn't work as my brother notices.

"Hey…" He says, "Your on our side now, remember?"

I nod.

"Good," He says, "So don't worry, you'll forget about them after time."

I shrug. Sure, I'll forget Mason and Alex – I barely knew them. I'm just gonna have a hard time forgetting a certain annoyingly cute ray of Sonshine – how could I not?

Sonny's POV

We go downstairs to get help from Alex's brother, Justin, who I've never actually met. He's kinda cute…it's annoying that he's totally square. Hey, better than being a total jerk, I guess. And a liar.

He tells us that we need to get someone on the inside, someone who can easily get into the Cooper's lair, get on their side and then take them down from there. Someone who they're all gonna trust. Unfortunately, none of us are Coopers. None of us will be trusted.

"So, how are we supposed to do it instead?" I ask, and Alex smiles.

"I think I have an idea." She says.

"And that is…?"

"We have someone go snoop around inside, un-noticed. Someone who's up to the challenge of being a spy, I guess."

"So…that's you?" Justin asks, and she rolls her eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking of Sonny."

I have to rethink those words, "Me?"

"Her?" The boys ask, and I feel a little unfaithful with myself. I'm sure they all do too.

"You'll be fine," She says, "And trust me; I have a feeling that if you're caught, a certain someone on the inside will help you out."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure he will." I huff, "OK, then, I'll do it."

Then with a sudden noise and flash, I find myself in a big room with a lot of machines and a whole lot of Coopers.

I'm in.

Alex's POV

The reason I didn't go? Hmm, as much as I love to spy, I have a feeling that Sonny's gonna do pretty well at this. And maybe if she's found by a certain one of the Coopers, my little favour to Chad will be done…

Confused? You'll understand soon, I promise…

Ugh, I hate that word…_promise, _ew, it's like helping people…well, you get what I mean. You'll understand soon enough.

Sonny's POV

In front of me was a large box, but I could see past it, where hundreds of Coopers stood. Or what I'm guessing were Coopers. They must be.

I suddenly jump when I feel arms wrap around my head, stopping me from talking or seeing. It was a miracle I could breathe.

"Don't scream, don't talk, just come with me." The voice says, before pulling me away to another room. I try to resist, to scream, but his arms won't let me. He closes the white door behind us, and it's only then when I see who it is. Thanks to those blue eyes that I'd recognise anywhere.

"Chad?"  
I'm almost happy to see him, if it wasn't for the fact that he's doing all this, being the bad guy and that he's staring at me, an angry look in his blue eyes that are usually so kind and welcoming, but now look like they could turn red with fire and pain.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, and I blink. I then remember why I'm here, and who's side he's on.

"I'll ask you again," He says, impatient, getting madder. He really is the evil villain, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Not gonna tell you." I say, crossing my arms.

"You're here to spy on us, right?" He asks. Darn those wizard mind-reading powers I assume he has.

"Can you really read minds or something?"

He ignores my question, frowning a little, the fire in his eyes fading away, "Sonny, listen to me, you need to get out of here."

"And why should I?" I ask, and he groans.

"Because…because you're in danger here."

I sigh, why does he think I'll be in danger? Does he really want to keep me safe? Has he forgotten he's no longer my knight in shining armour?

"I'll be fine, Chad…"

"No, you won't," He says, "You're lucky it was me who found you here. If any of them see you, Sonny, they'll lock you up and train you as their pet. Especially if it's Chaz. Not fun."

I scowl, "Oh, what do you care?"

"Because…" He pauses. For a moment there the anger came back, loud and clear, but now he cant think of a clever comeback and is speechless and weak again, "…I don't, OK?"

"Oh, really?" I ask.

"Really." He says.

"Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I see the rage, and the terror, in his eyes, and know he's hiding something. "So what is the reason?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!" He yells.

My heart starts doing cartwheels.

"What!" I yell, and he sighs.

"I kind of do anyway. Well…I really like you, I guess"

"Oh…" I say, "Well, uh, I really like you too."

He groans, "But, you can't." He says, "_We _can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we're enemies."

"Has that ever stopped us before?" I smile, and he looks up at me, smiling, before it turns to a sad frown.

"No, we can't." He says, and the cartwheels stop, "Because you told me you hated me. That hurt, Sonny. A lot."

Another cartwheel, "I hurt you?"

"Duh."

I shake my head vigorously, "I was angry!" I say, "People always say stuff they don't mean when they're angry…"

"Yeah," He says, "I'm sure they do."

I sigh, "Stop it, Chad." I say, and he scowls.

"No, you stop it, Sonny," He says, "You may say you still like me, but we all know you don't."

"Why not?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Because… He opens the door, sticking his head out of it, "…Because I'm one of them."

I shake my head. "No." I say, "You're so much more. You are Chad Dylan Cooper – you're not one of them, you're one of a kind! You need to remember that."

He sighs.

"Look…it doesn't have to be this way. You can come back with me, help us stop Chaz, everything can go back to normal."

"I don't know, Sonny…" He says, but I won't let him throw away his life like this.

"Chad, please." I say, "Just think about it."

He scowls, before relaxing, his eyes looking lost, a half smile on his face. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I feel a spark for a second, but that's all it was ever gonna be. Especially since the next words we both hear are, "Chad? What's going on?"

We turn to see Chaz stood in the doorway, with a whole lot of others, all staring at me and/or Chad angrily.

"Get her!"

**:O:O:O! Bonding moments, dontcha love em? Especially when they're ruined! (not really...) Oh well, review please!**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


	17. Locked Up

**Heya guys, been long hasn't it? Oh well, here's another episode, a long one to make up for it :)**

**Chapter 17-Locked Up**

Chad's POV

Everything moves pretty quickly after that.

Sonny is put in cuffs and taken out of the room, and Chaz looks at me, though I can't quite figure out what he's trying to say, before following her out of the room. I can't let them do whatever they're doing.

"What are you doing with her?" I ask Chaz, after catching up with them, Sonny in front, trying to call my name but it gets harder for her when they cover her mouth with a piece of cloth, so all that comes out of her mouth are muffled screams.

"We need to lock her up," He says, "She's seen all this, now she can't be let out." Wow, this guy's crazy! "Plus, we need her for something."

"What exactly?"

He smiles, elbowing me, "Her friends find out she's here, they come over, we catch them, no-one to mess with us. Total freedom to do what we wanna do with those wizards…"

I gasp, "You're using Sonny as _bait_?"

"Yes," He says, "Do you have a problem with that?"

_Well, just a bit._

"Chad, she doesn't care about you, why should you care about her?"

"Because…she told me she cared, just now."

He laughs, "Don't you see? She was trying to take you from here. She's not gonna do that. We need you here, Chad, she takes you away, we can't do what we need to do. She knew that the whole time."

I try not to believe him, but to be honest, everything he's saying makes total sense. Sonny said she'd stop at nothing to stop me and Chaz from ruining the wizard world. She'd already broken my heart; did she think she needed to do it again?

"Just…don't hurt her." I say, and Chaz smiles.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asks, and I shrug, "Exactly. Any other questions?"

I shake my head.

"Good."

He walks off to the room where Sonny has ended up, and I feel awful for not doing anything to help. But then…I can't. It's not my job to get involved. And if what Chaz was saying was true, then surely I should just forget Sonny, everything she ever said to me, meant to me?

I just don't know anymore…

Sonny's POV

Ropes are tied around my arms and the cloth is removed from my mouth, and I can't call Chad to help. He's far away now, I don't even know where I am. I look around and confirm I'm in a jail cell, I guess. I never expected this…

At that moment, Chaz walks in, a smug smile on his face, and he pulls a chair over and sits face-to-face with me, like a bad cop would do to a suspect. He chuckles.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"The question is, what do you want with us?" He counters, and I glare.

"Chad." I say quietly, and he laughs again.

"Really?" I nod, "And you think I'm gonna just give _you_, the enemy, my only brother just coz you came here to ask for him?"

I smile awkwardly, "Yes?"

He scowls, "Don't push your luck, Munroe. I already know what you really wanted here…"

"What do you mean?" I ask, innocent.

"I think you know what I mean," He says, "You came here, sent by your little friends, to spy on us, right?"

Damn, do they all have mind-reading powers? Well, he's only half right anyway…

"Why do you care?" I ask, hoping it will go the same way as it did with Chad. It doesn't. He ignores my question and smiles evilly.

"Tell you what…" He says, "Maybe your friends coming here will be an advantage… and I know exactly who will bring them in…"

"Who?" I ask.

"Hmm…Friends find out Sonny is missing, come for Sonny, get locked up, don't get in the way of Chaz…"

I gasp, "You're gonna use me as bait?"

He laughs, "That's exactly the word Chad used! You really are made for each other… too bad it's not gonna happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"After what you said to Chad, I'm sure he'll be heart-broken…"

"I told him I cared!" I yell, and he chuckles again.

"True…" He says, getting up and walking around, "But after what I just told him, he's gonna be pretty confused…"

"What did you tell him?" I ask, trying to break free, and he laughs again, hysterically. I really don't like this guy anymore.

"Look, Sonny, how about I just leave you here for today, huh? Give yourself a little time to cool off. You look like you need it."

I scowl, "You're crazy, Chaz Milton Looper!" I yell.

He smiles, popping his collar, "And loving it!"

He locks the door behind him, and I pull a face at his back. For ages I try to break free from my trap, but nothing helps. Nothing.

Hours go past, it's annoying I don't have a clock or watch so can't tell how long exactly, but sooner or later, I hear a knock on the door, the sound of a key unlocking the door, and I have to blink when I see who it is.

"…Chad?"

He smiles at me, and I have to rethink it.

"Or are you Chaz?" I ask, suspicious. Chad laughs.

"Nope," He says, "It's me."

I smile, "What…What are you doing here? You're not gonna break me out, are you? Coz I can do it myself, and you'll get in so much trouble…"

"No, no, no!" He laughs, "Uh, I'm not here to break you out."

I frown, "Thanks for the help."

He blinks, "You didn't want help!"

"Its fine, Chad." I laugh, and he smiles again. "So, what are you _really_ doing here?"

"Two things." He says.

"Which are…?"

"Well, I suppose I can't break you out as such, but I can help a little…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I say, interrupting him, "Why would you wanna help me?"

He shrugs, "OK, I'm still confused on my feelings, and you need to understand no matter what I do for you here, I'm still on Chaz's side…"

"Yeah…?"

"But…" He sighs, "Chaz has gone a little power-crazy. Besides, I want this to be more fun. So, I'll help you get out. Give me your phone."

"OK…" I say, slightly hesitant, "Um…why?"

"To tell your friends you're here," He says, "With those ropes around your arms, you're not gonna be able to call them, are you?"

At first, my reaction is, _fine, take my phone, I just wanna get out of here_. Then I think about it…he's the enemy. And he could be Chaz pretending to be Chad…

"How do I know you're Chad?" I ask, and he scoffs.

"You're joking me?"

I shake my head.

"Oh, c'mon!" He yells, "How do I prove it?"

"You tell me, _Chaz_." I say, "Chad would be able to think of it, after all, he is…"

"The greatest actor of my generation." He finishes, popping his collar in a way only _the _CDC can. "Yeah, I know."

I smile, "That's you."

He grins. "Thanks for noticing."

"But…how do I know you really are on my side?"

"I'm not." He says, "I just wanna keep you safe. I don't trust Chaz."

I smile, "I see you're thinking about my offer to join us again."

"I'm _not_." He repeats, "Just…give me the phone…please."

I look into those blue eyes, serious, and I give up, pointing to the pocket my phone's in, and he smiles, taking it.

"Sonny, thanks." He says, "I promise, I won't let you down."

I nod, watching him leave, hoping and praying I've not made a mistake…

Chad's POV

I thank Sonny, leaving the room, but I freeze when I see Chaz and two of the others stood there, frowning.

"Well, well, well…" Chaz says, "If this isn't a surprise."

I gulp, "Chaz, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I do." He says, before taking the phone from me, "You…were tricking her all along, weren't you?"

I blink, "Uh, seriously?"

He nods, and I decide to do what I always do. Act it out.

"Uh, you know what, you got me!"

Chaz grins, "Sweet! So, go on, make the call."

"Oh…right…"

**:O ;) Whatcha think? :)**


	18. Busting Out!

**I hate the whole thing when Fanfiction doesn't let you log on. It's annoying. I read two really good stories by AbbielovesChanny today, and it wouldn't let me review - not even annonamous (how do u spell that? I'm an idiot...lol ;)) so yeah, gonna go back and review them :) YAY!**

**Anyway, in my boredom of not being able to talk to my good FF friends, I wrote a new chapter for this and ended up watching Phineas and Ferb giving me an idea for yet another story (more on that some other day...) So yeah, uh, READ! :D**

**Chapter 18-Busting Out!**

Alex's POV 

Five hours after we sent Sonny off to find out more about the Coopers, and she's not back yet. We haven't even had a call, a text, anything. I'm getting kinda worried…

OK, so not _really _worried. Sonny's a big girl; she can take care of herself. That's what I keep telling everyone else…and myself.

Then I get a call. Caller ID: Sonny.

"Sonny?" I say into the phone, but my face falls when the reply comes.

"'Fraid not." Chad's voice comes from the phone. "But she's OK."

"How do I know that, you traitor?" I yell into the phone, and he laughs.

"Relax!" He says, "I'm not on your side, but I need to tell you something."

I scowl, putting him on speaker phone for Mason, Harper and Justin to hear (Yes, I have now brought Harper into this. We need all the help we can get against those two-hundred and something Coopers).

"Which is?" I ask.

"Sonny's been captured." He says, "And I don't know what Chaz is planning to do with her, but I'm guessing it's bad…and I want you guys to come and take her back home, just to keep her safe."

"Oh yeah?" Mason asks, "How do we know we can trust you? You are the enemy, aren't you?"

"I know… He groans, "But…look, I have Sonny's phone, because she trusted me with it."

"My guess – he stole it." I whisper to the others.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Please," He says, "Sonny trusted me, why can't you guys?"

"Because we're not still in love with you, like Sonny is."

Chad pauses. Oops. I guess Sonny hasn't told him.

"She's still in love with me?" He asks, "Are you sure?"

I sigh, "Positive." I say, "But she's not gonna if she hears you were doing this."

"I'm on your side on this!" He yells, but I ignore him, hanging up.

Of course he is; he's probably just pretending to have Sonny's phone so we think he's trapped her and we need to come and save her. Bu then…if she wasn't trapped…how would he have got her phone?

She really is trapped!

I grab my wand and immediately flash myself into the Cooper's lair, but when I see a bunch of them heading my way I realise I need to act fast. What do I do?

Wait…I think I have a plan…

Sonny's POV

I sit in the cell, a few hours later. Once again, I have no clock, so I can't tell what the time is, but I'm guessing it's late at night, because only a few Coopers are out, patrolling the area in search of anyone trying to break in, or if I try to break out. I watch a brunette female Cooper walk back and forth, in front of my cell, before she turns to talk to someone and that someone somehow convinces her to get out of the area. She walks away, and this person unlocks the door with the key she gave him.

"…Chad?" I ask, and he nods. "What are you doing here? Where's my phone? Did you ask Alex to come?"

He laughs, "Sonny! Take a breath!" He says, "To answer all of your questions in reverse order: I did, but she refused to believe me. Your phone is back in the main office. And…what am I doing here? I'm busting you out!"

It takes a while for those words to sink in, and when they do I'm not so sure about them. "What?"

"Don't you want me to?" He asks, untying the ropes that keep my arms tied to the chair I've been sat on for hours. I'm amazed I haven't needed the bathroom…OK, moving on from that awkward subject…

"Thanks, Chad." I say, "But…why are you doing this?"

He frowns, "What Chaz is gonna use you for…I found out earlier and I don't want that to happen to you. So if Alex isn't gonna bother to come save you, then I'll do it."

I grin, "When did you become my favourite bad guy?"

"The minute we met." He says, clicking his tongue. "And I'm not the _bad_ guy; I'm the confused guy who makes the right choice in the end."

I laugh, "Good for you."

"Yeah." He says, before dropping his voice level, "Now, keep your voice down, just for a while, till we get out, K?"

"OK." I whisper, following him out of the room.

We sneak down the hallway, past all the gadgets and gizmos that are gonna be used to take over the world, unless The Sonny Crew have anything to say about it! (OK, so we're now called The Sonny Crew. Only because that was the first thing that pooped into my head. I'm not being big-headed, you know).

"Do you even know what any of these do?" I ask, and Chad smirks.

"Of course I do!" He laughs, "That's…uh, and that is the…uh, OK, I'm stumped."

I laugh, "Nice one, brainiac. I'm glad you're not the mastermind behind this evil plot – it would be too easy to beat you."

He mimics my laugh, "Hahahaha – funny. Let's just get out of here before we're spotted."

I follow him up, before starting to think random thoughts. Chad Dylan Cooper, the enemy, he's saving me right now from an unknown disaster. Does this mean something?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him, and he freezes.

"Huh?"

"Why are you saving me?" I ask, "Do you…still like me?"

His smile fades and his mouth stays open wide, so wide flies could enter unnoticed.

"I…I…er…"

"There you are!"

We turn to see Chaz stood there with a couple of goons, smirking, and we realise we've been caught, red-handed. Uh-oh.

"If it isn't Sonny Munroe, and…" Chaz looks from me to Chad, and smirks harder, "_Chad_." He says, "You really thought you could fool me?"

"It was a long shot." Chad admits, and I blink.

"Uh, Chad, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." He tells me, and Chaz nods.

"Yeah, _he_ will." He says, "But first, you two have gotta come with me…"

I look at Chad, who looks guilty and angry with himself. One of Chaz's goons ties ropes around my hands, and the other does the same to Chad, before we follow Chaz up to a room labelled "The Main Office". What awaits us there? I don't know. I just know that I wish that Alex was here right now to help. And I wish that I could hug Chad tight and tell him I was wrong to break up with him, all this time, and for us to just go back to normal again.

Like that'll happen. Like he'll listen anymore. What was I thinking? Why didn't I just listen to him?

And now I'm off to possible doom.

**LOL. Sonny + Exagguration = CLIFFE! ;) **

**So, we have a few questions to answer - Why was Chaz so hostile to Chad? What's wrong with Chad? Where's Alex? WHAT THE HECK IS ACTUALLY GOING ON?**

**Get any of these questions right (or at least make an interesting guess) and I'll mention you next chapter! (just because I'm bored and wanna read funny reviews, lol ;))**

**So...GUESS! GUESS! GUESS!**

**Need a clue? OK, here it is...Everything is not what it seems...**

**OK, tough clue, but y'know, you might get it. Any bigger of a clue and EVERYONE would know what's going on, even the people who are ignoring this extremely long A/N, so Imma shuttup now...**

**Yeah, review!**

**...I'm gone... ;)**


	19. Is This The End?

**Hey! So, someone got really close, and added a bit at the end which made me chuckle...and their name is...**

**well, they had no name. Nothing. Shame :( but you'll recognise it if it was you...here's their guess!**

_Chaz is so hostile to Chad cuz Alex is pretending to be Chaz, Chad is in love, that's all I can say for him and well I just told you where Alex is. _

_I think that an aeroplane will land on Earth, and out of the plane will come out a malpa (it's Polish, check it out) a flying tower of Pizza and an alien that can only say_

_"Howdy partner. Somebody call 911, I lost my fishy on the dancefloor, woahhhh!"_

**So, yeah, that was it! I haven't seen what a 'malpa' is yet, but I just remembered after reading it through again. I'll go check it out after posting this.**

**Now, before you start reading, have a think about it, if the first sentence (not the second) was very close, what do you think now? Tell me in your review if you want, I'd love to know. OK, read now! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Is This The End?**

Sonny's POV

Chad and I are pulled into a room, and I blink when I see the sight before me. One more Chad. This Chad is working on some large machine in the middle of the room, but freezes when he sees me.

"Sonny?" He asks.

This is so confusing. If I ever see another Chad again, I think I'll faint.

"Three Chads?" I say, "Alright, one of you tell me what's going on, please."

I turn to who I thought was Chad, who looks slightly guilty, but not in a way I've seen him look before. It reminds me of someone else…someone I know too well. Someone I can see gets into trouble a lot.

I gulp. "A-Alex?"

Chad_, _or _Alex_ nods.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," She says, "I would've got caught, and I wanted to save you, and…"

"So…you really _did _come to help me?"

She nods, and I smile, hugging her. It's kind of awkward though, because she's still in Chad form. But I don't care, because I'm grateful for her.

"Thank you." I say, "It's was worth a try. At least you were a bigger help than _someone_."

I face the _real _Chad (the one who was working on the contraption) who looks just as guilty. He mouths me an apology but I ignore it. Maybe all those things I said while me and Alex got caught by Chaz where just my fear talking. Maybe I was right to be against Chad this whole time, because it's not like he's helping. In fact, seeing that Alex is here, but Chaz knew that, something tells me Chad was lying the whole time, and that he told Chaz that Alex was on her way, following what I'm presuming to be their plan all along.

But then I think back to the look in his eyes when he asked me for my phone. There was no way that was lying. There was no way he was acting to make me believe he really was on my side. Even he's not that good an actor. He was telling the truth, I know it. He wanted me safe, and I guess Chaz found out some other way that Alex was gonna come and safe me. That's sure what I hope anyway. I don't want to believe its true, but maybe, just maybe, it is.

"It doesn't matter who helped who here," Chaz says, "You lost anyway. Chad was on my side all the time, and he fooled you." He stands next to his twin, smacking him lightly on the back, "Right, bro?"

Chad gulps, "R-Right…"

"There, you see?" Chaz laughs, "He trusted me. The whole time…" He chuckles evilly, "…What a _sucker_."

"_WHAT?" _Chad yells, suddenly sitting up. "You were using me the whole time?"

Chaz laughs, "Yep." He says, "I just needed you to bring me another wizard. Now we've got one."

Alex laughs sarcastically, as she realises he's talking about her, "If you thing I'm helping _you, _you've got another thing coming, you slimy _creep_."

Chaz grins, "Oh, but you don't need to help me. You just need to be here."

"Well then, in that case…I'm outta here!" Alex turns back to herself and makes a beeline for the door, but turns back when she sees two big guys in suits stood in front of it. She then grabs out her wand, but with one swift spell, Chaz steals it out of her hand and into his pocket.

"Yeah." Chaz laughs, "You're not going anywhere."

He then fiddles with that weird machine Chad was working on beforehand that sits proudly in the middle of the room, and it makes a whirring noise, something I guess it's doing to warm up. Bars come down in front of me and Alex. I realise we've been put in a jail cell, and I hug her tight, starting to panic.

"What the heck is that thing?" I ask Chaz, and he walks up to us, leaning on the bars.

"Isn't she a beauty?" He asks, "We needed one more wizard to help power our main power source, but there are no other Coopers in the world on our side. So, we needed a real wizard. Now we've got one. Sure it won't work the same, but it'll still do its job."

"Which is…?" I ask.

"All the Coopers are gathered here so that there is enough power in one place to overwrite the distributor in the real wizard world." He explains, "When we do that, all real wizards will be powerless, and we can swoop in there and take over."

Why do bad guys always have to tell you their whole story?

"So, wait…" Chad says, getting up, "What am I here for? Why did you need to use me to get her? Surely there was another person here you could manipulate? It had to be your own brother, did it?"

Chaz shakes his head, "Right, about that." He says, "We're not really twins."

Chad freezes, "We're not?"

"Nope." Chaz says, "That was all to get you on our side. You see, there are two sides to the Cooper war, and your family is on the other side. But I couldn't have you knowing that."

"And why's that?" Chad asks, as confused as us all.

"Because it was said that one Cooper would be powerful and smart enough to turn over this whole plan, more powerful than any other wizard ever. And his initials were said to be CDC."

Me and Alex gulp.

"Chad?" She asks, "You're not worthless after all?"

Chad rolls his eyes a little, before grabbing hold of reality and realising that Chaz has just said he's possibly the most powerful wizard in the whole planet.

"I was on the wrong side this whole time?" Chad yells, and Chaz smiles.

"Yep." He says, "And now you can do nothing about it. Thanks for the help, by the way."

The machine whirrs louder. Chad runs over to my side, holding onto the bars. "It's OK, Sonny!" He yells, "I'll get you out of there. I am so sorry, for everything. This is all my fault."

I smile sadly, "No, it's not Chad." I say, "You weren't to know."

"But I was." He says, "All this time I could've stopped all this from happening. Every now and again I had a feeling I was doing the wrong thing, but I always pushed it to the back of my mind and ignored it. Now I know the truth…"

He moans, "I promise you, Sonny, I will get you out of there, no matter what it takes." He smiles a little, "I love you."

For the first time in ages, I believe him. I poke my hand through the bars and hold his tightly, "I love you too." I tell him, and he grins. The machine makes a massive rumble and we all jump.

Chaz grins, "I must say, Chad. Thanks for working on this machine. You thought it was just some silly little power sucker, but it's more than that. It's a little transporter. It'll take you to wherever I can think of dumping you that's gonna make your lives miserable. Possibly, a volcano spout? The bottom of the ocean?"

I watch the machine build up, higher and higher, before what I'm presuming to be a laser pokes up and points mine, Alex and Chad's way.

"We need the wizard, Sir." A tall guy tells Chaz, who gets another one of his men to grab Alex out of the jail cell. Alex screams in anger, trying to break free and save me and Chad, but it's no use. This guy's just too strong.

"Well, well, well." Chaz says, "As for you two…I need to get rid of you, Chad. You're too much of a threat. And as for Sonny…naa, I don't need you. You're just a mortal. You can go with Chad. Together forever, eh? Sound fun?"

I hug Chad tightly as the tall man throws him into the cell with me, and tears start to stream down our eyes as we realise this is the end of life as we know it.

Then everything stops. Silence. Was this part of the plan? Just to scare me and Chad? Is that it?

Then suddenly everything gets worse than before. The machine Chaz was going to use on us seems to make an even louder noise than before. Like…a siren. I scream in my head, before telling myself to stay calm, because I'm with Chad, and no matter what happens to us, he'll be with me the whole time.

Then I see he's smiling, and I get confused.

"Chad?" I yell, over the loud alarms, "What's going on?"

He looks down at me, "I love you." He says.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Just, hold on to me tightly. And don't let go until I tell you. Close your eyes, Alex, you too!" He yells out to Alex, who goes to protest, but gives in, closing her eyes.

I then do as he says, shutting my eyes, trying to stop the tears, blocking my view of the machine that could kill me.

Then I see a bright flash of light through my eyes.

* * *

**:OOOOO! There it is! Anyone confused? Lol, anyway, tell me if you are, I'll try and explain it. Any aspect, I'll try my best!**

**Oh, and don't worry! This is not the end! :D We still have 1 chapter! So sad :'(**

**Wow, nearly 2000 words...lol ;) my chapters never pass 1500 words, unless it's a one-shot :) I'm proud of myself. LOL.**

**REVIEW! :D exactly 2000 words! Yay!**


	20. It's Magic

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've been vusy updating LWMS and NMW, but now I'm back for the finale of WUIH! (I have rubbish acronyms). It's only short, but it explains everything (I think). Hope you enjoy it!**

**DC: I don't own SWAC or WOWP...shame :(**

* * *

**Chapter 20-It's Magic**

Sonny's POV

_Previously…_

_Then I see a bright flash of light through my eyes…_

What's going on? Am I dying? Is that Heaven? I remember Chad's advice and resist opening my eyes.

"What's going on?" I try to yell, but can't hear my own words. I really am dying…

Suddenly, the light goes away, and my eyes ache from the blinding it caused me.

"OK," A soft voice says, "Sonny? Open your eyes now."

I slowly do as the voice says, squinting at the light. I see Chad's smiling face looking down at me, and I try to smile. I ache a little though, after the bright light.

"It's OK, Sonny," He says, "Everything's OK now, you can let go. That is, if you really want to…"

I roll my eyes, shoving him off, still a little happy that he was the first thing/person I saw. I then get up and look around to see Alex holding her hands over her eyes, shaking a little. She's the only one there though…

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask, and Chad shrugs.

"Let's check the monitor." He says, clicking his fingers. The cage lifts up (I'm guessing he just used magic) and heads over to the machine that we were scared of two minutes ago with a spring in his step.

"Uh…I think there in Transylvania." He says, "Or does that mean the moon? Good thing is, there's gone."

"But…" Alex finally catches on that we can open our eyes and says slowly, "…How?"

Chad smiles, "Remember Chaz said I'd been helping him fix the machine?" We nod, "It's true, but I wasn't fixing it in the way he wanted it."

He pops his collar and we both blink, "Er…huh?"

"I rigged it – set it up wrong so it would keep us all safe and get rid of them all. No more bad Coopers. Dunno where they are, but they're gone."

"So…" I smile, "You were on our side?"

Chad nods happily.

"What changed your mind?" Alex asks.

"Nothing." He says, "I planned this from the beginning."

Alex grins, "Ah, this reminds me of one of my experiences…well played, Cooper."

I remember she told me about her friend Stevie who turned out to be evil, and realise what she was talking about.

"Thanks, wizard." He says, hitting her shoulder lightly.

"You can't call me that anymore!" She says, "You're a wizard too!"

"So…you were this unstoppable wizard?" I ask Chad, remembering Chaz's words from before… _"It was said that one Cooper would be powerful enough to turn over this whole plan, more powerful than any other wizard ever. And his initials were said to be CDC."_

"Who else do you know with those initials?" He asks, and I shrug, pretending to know someone.

"Chris Donald Cloud?"

His face falls, "He stole my initials! I'm gonna get that guy…"

He gets out his wand and I stop him, laughing.

"No, Chad," I say, "I know no other CDC. And even if I did, you'd be the best."

He smiles, hugging me, and I even see Alex shed a tear.

"Er…I'm not crying," She says, most likely reading my mind, "I just…got something in my eye."

"Alex, you know I can read your mind, right?" Chad asks, and Alex groans.

"I hate you, Cooper."

"Same here, wizard."

He winks at her and she smiles.

"Er, forgetting me?" A voice says, and we all turn to see Mason heading our way.

"Mason!" Alex yells, running up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed you needed help," He says, "You know, animal's instinct."

"It's OK," She says, "Chad has done it already…he's our hero."

She says that last part dreamily, making both me and Mason protective for a second.

She laughs, "Joking, Mason. You'll always be my knight in shining armour."

He smiles, hugging her, before she grabs her wand out of her boot.

"See you guys later, yeah?"

"Bye, guys." I smile, and with that, they disappear.

"So, what's next?" I ask Chad, who shrugs.

"I don't know," He says, "I'm just gonna hide my powers, use them for only important things…like this."

He then pulls me close and kisses me, before pulling away, smirk-smiling.

"What was magical about that?" I ask, and he glares at me. I laugh. "Oh…"

"And this…" He says, before I notice a box magically appear in his hand. He opens it and a necklace sits there neatly, with my name written across the heart charm. I turn it over and it says "I love you" on it. I grin.

"Date me again?" He asks, and I grin.

"Yes." I say, hugging him softly.

So, don't ever deny magic exists. It does. Me and Chad live through it everyday. He uses magic for the smallest things. He says one days he'll magically transport us to the moon when he proposes, or some tropical island. And for that, I'm now excited!

Mason and Alex are surrounded by magic too. A wizard and a werewolf? It's obvious there's magic there. They're a magical couple anyway, even without their magical abilities.

So, magic does exist. It's there everyday. All you have to do is look…

* * *

**There we have it! The end! :'(**

**Sadly, no threequel. Unless anyone has any ideas, but to be honest, I have no clue. I also have new ideas for stories. Now this one is over I will most likely post that new super-power based one. Never heard of it? Go read thre preview of "NotSo Loser Force Five" on my profile. So yeah, this is the end. It doesn't mean I won't do anymore WOWP though, I'm sure. **

**And sorry for the lack of Malex in this story. I am Channy obsessed after all, but if I had an idea for a WOWP story or another crossover, I'd do it. I'll think about it...**

**Bye! xxx ;)**


End file.
